The present invention relates to a remote commander and is applicable to the remote control of video devices and audio devices.
Conventionally, in a video device such as a television receiver, there is the capability of being remote controlled by using a remote commander.
In the remote commander of this kind, rather than sending a predetermined remote control signal to a control object in response to the operation of an operation member, the remote control signal is received by the control object to thereby more easily switch the operation of a desired control object.
On the other hand, it is possible to connect various video-audio devices such as video tape recorders to a television receiver. In such a case, it is more convenient if the various control objects can be controlled by a single remote commander.
In this case, there is a method of arranging preliminarily on the remote commander operating members corresponding to various control objects and selectively operating them according to the control objects. However, in such case, there is a problem in that the versatility of the remote commander is limited.
As a method for solving this problem, an openable cover may be provided on the remote commander with operating members of different control objects arranged on an upper surface and an interior of the cover. According to this method, it is possible to group and arrange the operating members with every control object thereby improving the versatility of the remote commander.
In such case, however, the problem remains that it is impossible to remote control objects other than those preliminarily grouped, thus greater versatility of the remote commander is limited.